Perfect illusion
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sam realiza una carta para cierta personita especial que "según" ella ama y por equivocación se la termina dando a otra que curiosamente es la persona que mas detesta?, ¿tal vez esto va resultar un descubrimiento de sentimientos?, o solo era una perfecta ilusión para la persona que recibió la carta por equivocación
1. No puede ser

_¡Holis a todos! Bueno como siempre espero que se la pasen bien y como se habrán dado cuenta he estado muy ausente pero…. Aquí estoy de nuevo, y si no me he olvidado de nada :D (Lamento estar tan ausente xD)_

 _Y bueno para comenzar quisiera explicar con respecto a esta historia, creo que será algo corta, Estaba planeada para ser un one shot pero… no he tenido tiempo para concluirla xD, entonces como me quiero asegurar de que la concluya, pues es mejor que sea historia. (y esa es mi lógica señoras y señores :v), además de que esta era la idea que tenía planeada para el 14 de febrero (y sigo pensando ¿por qué carajos no pude concluir? Respuesta: el tiempo no ayuda)_

 ** _Otras Aclaraciones:_**

 _*mundo alterno o dimensión alterna_

 _*Danny no tiene poderes y es un jugador de futbol (en pocas palabras, es el chico mas popular de la escuela)_

 _*Sam, es amiga de Tucker y sigue siendo la rara (friki) de la escuela_

 _Ok después de todo este rollo, es mejor que comencemos y espero que les guste :D, Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**

* * *

 ***Perfect Illusion***

 _ **No puede ser...**_

* * *

 **AMITY PARK _(un día antes del 14 de febrero y del baile de la escuela Casper Alta)_**

 _ **En unos de los pasillos ...**_

\- No lo harás... - dijo un afroamericano mirando desaprobatoriamente a una chica de ojos violetas

\- Si lo haré...- aseguro la chica frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos. Ambos caminaban rumbo a unos vestidores

\- ¡Pero tú no eres así! Además ¿qué tiene ese idiota que te gusta tanto? - pregunto confundido y un tanto molesto.

\- ¡Tucker ya basta! En primera ¡No le digas idiota! Y en segunda… Sé que me ves como tu hermana menor pero... Yo se tomar mis propias decisiones - dijo de nuevo fastidiada caminando cada vez más deprisa

\- Estas tomando una decisión equivocada ¡Gregor es un imbécil! ¡Y un completo falso! ¿Por qué lo que quieres invitar al baile?!- dijo de nuevo cada vez más molesto

\- ¡Quieres parar de gritar! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar! Y Tucker ¡Yo invitare al que se pegue la gana!. Si no me vas a ayudar a entregarle la carta entonces solo, ¡no estorbes! ¿quieres? - gruño antes de seguir adelante ingresando a los vestidores de hombres, el cual estaba vacío

\- Sam piénsalo bien, ese no es el chico que te conviene - dijo de nuevo Tucker

\- Estas hablando de él, ¡como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio!, ¡Por dios! solo quiero ver si esto resulta, si puedo ir al baile con alguien que tenga mis mismos gustos, Y ahora que lo pienso ¡Ya no me distraigas!- murmuró sacando una carta color negro

\- Sam tal vez hay otra persona que enserio valga la pena - intento de nuevo Tucker

\- Si claro, en Narnia…- dijo sarcástica antes de suspirar frustrada - solo repite de nuevo el número de su loker - pidió mientras empezaba a mirar todos los loker's color verdes

\- Es el número 13, justamente un número mayor al de Daniel Fenton - respondió bastante harto por su amiga. Y era de esperarse que estuviera cansado, la muy necia de su amiga, no dejaba de pensar el nuevo estudiante de intercambio llamado Gregor o Eliot, el cual según ella, era un chico interesante que valía la pena conocer o si se podía sostener una relación aún más haya de amistad.

\- Ay tenías que mencionar a ese tarado...- le recrimino molesta, haciendo una mueca de rabia

\- Vamos Sam, ese tipo no es tan malo- dijo divertido Tucker mientras la oji-violeta colocaba una mirada de " _ah sí claro lo que digas_ "

\- Lo dices solo porque a ti te gusta su hermana - burlo mientras caminaba directo al casillero 13

\- Eso no…- intento negar más después de un momento quedo callado al ver que su amiga se había detenido y ahora lo miraba con algo parecido a un " _enserio_ "- No me trates de cambiar el tema, no hablamos sobre mí, sino estábamos hablando de ti y después de Daniel… ¿Sabes? no es un mal tipo cuando lo conoces... Además no es alguien falso como Gregor - explico molesto- sería bueno que te acercaras a él... - insinuó al ver que la chica solo rodaba sus ojos

\- ¿Me estas tratando de decir algo?-pregunto molesta - Porqué si es así … ni lo sueñes Fenton no me interesa y mucho menos de ese modo, además de él tiene novia - gruño indignada mientras Tucker también rueda sus ojos, harto. Estaba harto y cansado, su amiga nunca se dio cuenta que ese chico al que tanto odiaba y despreciaba, por las bromas algo crueles que le hacía, ¡se moría por ella!, solo que no sabía cómo decírselo o demostrárselo, aunque lo más seguro era que, ni el mismo se daba cuenta, que la quería más que como una chica a la cual podía hacer enojar las veces que se le pegara la gana.

\- Necesitan un gran empujón para que estos dos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos perdidos - pensó Tucker antes de suspirar y mirarla - Ya termino con ella hace más de un mes… y no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ha estado más sobre ti que de costumbre ¿qué tal si él te quería invitar al baile? - pregunto en tono pícaro logrando que Sam lo mirara como si fuera un asesino en serie

\- ¡Oh Que horror!¡No vuelvas a decir tales tonterías! - dijo horrorizada, aunque eso no le quitaba el hecho de que se había ruborizado como loca - ¡Eso no puede suceder más que en tus retorcidos pensamientos!... Daniel es un imbécil superficial igual que todos los de la lista A, yo nunca saldría con alguien como el - rompió indignada antes de dar la vuelta y seguir con su búsqueda del loker número 13

\- Ah ja nunca saldrías con alguien como él pero mírate... Estas apunto de salir con alguien peor - regaño Tucker intentando por última vez que la oji-violeta no cometiera semejante idiotez

\- Gregor es diferente, él no es como Fenton un abusador que le gusta hacer bromas estúpidas o molestar a otros - gruño cruzando sus brazos

\- Curioso el cambio, antes pensabas que Daniel era muy lindo…- burlo Tucker mirando como la oji-violeta estaba a punto de introducir la carta en uno de los loker's con el numero 13

\- ¡Cállate Tucker! ¡Eso es pasado! y en cuanto a lo importante que es Gregor … ¡yo no voy a cambiar de opinión! ¡lo invitare! - finalizo introduciendo la carta con molestia y bastante vergüenza, que sin darse cuenta que la había introducido el casillero del lado izquierdo con número 12 y no en el 13 como lo tenía planeado

\- Sam pero… - insistió Tucker cruzando sus brazos

\- ¡Pero nada! Ya vámonos antes de que regresen de su entrenamiento y me vean, corrección... nos vean aquí - dijo jalando al afroamericano el cual no dejaba de murmurar cosas como " _estas cometiendo un grave error_ " y al mismo tiempo pensaba en un plan para unir a Sam con el más popular de la escuela Daniel o mejor dicho Danny

\- solo un milagro uniría a esos dos - pensó molesto intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga

Y tenía razón solo un milagro o más bien una coincidencia podría hacer cambiar la opinión de Sam Manson y curiosamente después de unos minutos ...

 _ **Vestidores de hombres**_

\- Y entonces Danny... ¿a quien invitaras al baile? - pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante musculoso - obviamente a tu ex, no creo - dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a un casillero con el numero 5

\- ja ja gracioso - dijo sarcástico un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro dirigiendo sus pasos a su casillero con el número 12 - Ni me recuerdes a esa mujer estaba verdaderamente loca, además de ser una chica sin cerebro - exclamo molesto

\- Pero hombre de que te quejas, tu siempre escoges a chicas superficiales y de buen cuerpo- burlo su amigo sacando una toalla

\- Pues eso era antes, porque ahora es distinto, a la que invitare al baile será alguien con cerebro y aunque no quiera, ira conmigo - dijo seriamente logrando que su amigo lo mirara medio confundido

\- ¿Alguien con cerebro? ¿Y qué obligaras a ir al baile? ¿Pero de quien hablas? En esta escuela ninguna chica tiene cerebro y todas si se lo pides, irán más que gustosas al baile contigo- interrogó cruzando sus brazos

\- Dash eso no es cierto, tu bien sabes que solo hay una chica en esta escuela que jamás ha salido con ningún chico...

\- ¿A si? ¿Y quién? Yo que sepa todas han salido con por lo menos un chico - dijo Dash cruzando sus brazos

El oji- azul todo sus ojos y suspiro - ¿a quién siempre molesto?- pregunto

\- Al monstruo gótico - respondió Dash como si fuera lo más obvio- ¿pero qué tiene que ver ese monstruo, ahorita? - pregunto totalmente perdido logrando que Danny lo mirara con molestia

\- Olvídalo - respondió dejando de verlo para luego introducir su combinación en su casillero

\- Como quieras ... - dijo Dash restándole importancia - voy a las duchas - informo antes de salir dejando al oji-azul solo

\- A veces me impresiona lo imbécil que puede ser - murmuró para sí negando con la cabeza- Como se nota, lo ciegos que pueden ser algunos en cuestión a chicas - pensó recordando con cierta emoción a una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro largo - Si tan solo me viera de la misma forma que la veo yo - dijo antes de suspirar - pero no, tuvo que llegar ese imbécil de Gregor de intercambio y tuvo que fijarse en el - pensó furioso antes de ver el casillero al lado de él, con el número 13 - Ella es mía- murmuró apunto de golpear el casillero de no ser porque una cosa color negro callo de su casillero abierto

\- ¿eh? - murmuró confundido recogiendo una carta - ¿pero qué? - pensó mirando con detenimiento la carta, antes de suspirar algo molesto. - Otra carta de alguna admiradora - pensó con aburrición, para luego estar a punto de guardar la carta de no ser porque se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba en esa carta.

En primer lugar... ¿Desde cuándo alguna chica le mandaba una carta color negro?

En segundo ¿qué mujer sería capaz de tomarse tanto atrevimiento y meterse en los vestidores de hombres solo para eso?

Y en tercer lugar ¿por qué tanto la letra, como el aroma a violetas que despedía la carta se le hacía tan conocido?

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma - se dijo así mismo con algo de incredulidad, tratando de no emocionarse de mas - Ella no ... Podría o ¿sí? - pensó tomando la carta con su otra mano, abriéndola

\- La tinta es blanca- murmuro sorprendido mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco, un recuerdo llego a su memoria, por escasos segundos recordó una mano pálida y pequeña, sosteniendo una pluma color blanco y negro- No puede ser.. - pensó de nuevo empezando a leer la carta

 _Hola … Lamento si te molesto y si soy muy directa, también me disculpo por no decirte quien soy en este momento, pero antes de hacerlo quisiera hacerte saber... Tu eres el único que ha logrado tomar enserio mi atención. No quiero sonar cursi pero ...solo tú has hecho que en el día no pueda dejar de soñar y en la noche me desvele con idiota pensando solo en ti, tal vez sueno como un admiradora más del montón aunque eso no es cierto, mi amor por ti, es sincero y tengo miedo, si como has leído, tengo miedo de que no correspondas este amor._

Leyó mientras sus ojos azules se agrandaban y su respiración quedaba congelada - No puede ser - pensó de nuevo negándose a creer lo que estaba leyendo

Suspiro intentando controlarse y tomo asiento en una banca que estaba frente a su loker, mientras continuaba con la lectura

 _Yo no soy como las demás... Y creo que eso lo sabes pues mi fama en esta escuela así siempre lo ha indicado_

 _Ya se … Tal vez ni siquiera tomes en cuenta esta carta, o simplemente después de que sepas quien soy la tires a la basura y aunque pensar en esa posibilidad me duele, sé que tengo o más bien debo intentarlo._

 _Eres tan guapo, atlético e intrigante, desde que te conocí lo pensé, aun a pesar de que tal vez, no ves a mí de esa forma._

\- No creo que ella sea capaz de…- pensó recordando de nuevo a la oji-violeta - _¡Eres un tarado, Fenton!_ \- creyó escuchar de nuevo como si aquella chica se lo gritara justo en ese momento

\- Tal vez tiene razón, si soy un tarado - pensó negando mientras se sentía como un completo imbécil al sentir de nuevo esas extrañas mariposas tan fastidiosas en su estómago. Gruño frustrado para luego mirar la carta

Quería leer pero a la vez no, estaba nervioso y por qué no decirlo empezaba a sentirse en las nubes… pero - ¿y qué tal si era todo una falsa ilusión? - pensó mientras murmuraba algo sin sentido y empezaba a leer de nuevo esa "estúpida" carta

 _Y ahora sé que he dado muchas vueltas a esto pero quería que supieras cuanto me importas, te estaré esperando fuera del baile, por las canchas de futbol. Si llegas sabré que por lo menos habrás considerado mi declaración pero si no, bueno solo espero poder ser tu amiga._

 _Esperare tu respuesta ..._

 ** _Sam Manson_**

 _ **¡¿Qué?!**_ \- grito tan fuerte que sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, aunque tal vez… ya se le había salido, y había ingresado en el cielo, o tal vez ¿estaba soñando?, ¡que importaba!, después de todo, cual fuera su situación actual, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería despertar.


	2. ¡¿Que diablos fue eso!

**_*¡¿Que diablos fue eso?!*_**

* * *

 ** _Amity Park_**

 ** _Vestidores de hombres …._**

Un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro se encuentra con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara, sosteniendo con alegría una carta color negro en sus manos.

\- Sam... - murmura sin dejar de sonreír sus ojos reflejan una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado y de alguna forma … seguía en esa nube de felicidad, todo parecía un sueño increíble y hermoso para él, que sin darse cuenta había estado sentado en la banca de los vestidores más de media hora con esa mirada que aunque sorprendida también era soñadora

\- Que bien se siente ducharse - murmuró el rubio de antes, frotándose una toalla en la cabeza - ¿eh?- dijo deteniéndose al ver a su amigo aun con la ropa del entrenamiento, y con una cara de perdido enamorado - ¿Danny?-pregunto acercándose al oji-azul que observaba una hoja color negro. Dash lo mira extrañado y niega con la cabeza - ¿Amigo?, hey ¿qué paso? ¿qué haces aun aquí? - cuestiona de nuevo y frunce el ceño al ver que el oji-azul no le responde, lo toma del hombro - Danny, ¿que sucede?- pregunto sacudiéndolo un poco

Danny lo mira y sonríe aún más amplio que antes. Dash retrocede confundido y Danny se levanta

\- Nada, no sucede nada, solo soy estúpidamente Feliz - dijo con una voz enamorada. Acercándose a su loker para sacar una maleta y meter dentro de esta la carta

\- ¿Eh?- dijo Dash frunciendo el ceño - ¿cómo por qué estas feliz? -murmuro confundido - ni siquiera estas cambiado - señaló

\- ¿por qué? porque el tarado de Gregor no tiene ninguna oportunidad con lo que es mío - explicó mirándolo a el primero y luego a el loker con el numero 13

\- Ah sí? claro, …espera… ¿qué?-pregunto de nuevo mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre

\- Gane Dash, ella es mía y el… se quedara solo. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, y lo hizo … ¡Dash lo hizo se fijó en mí!, ¡me lo dijo!- respondió alzando sus brazos con felicidad para luego reír como idiota

Dash algo espantado lo toma de los hombros y lo sienta.

\- Bien amigo, no entiendo que fue lo que exactamente te metiste pero creo que deberías calmarte y controlarte, estas actuando muy raro - hablo preocupado - creo que sería bueno que fuéramos a la enfermería, solo deja me pongo algo - dijo a punto de ir a su loker. Danny lo mira frunciendo el ceño y niega divertido

\- Dash, Dash, eso no es necesario, ya dije que solo estoy feliz y aún más al saber que el falso de Gregor no gano - habla con diversión levantándose de nuevo para luego tomar su maleta

\- ¿Gregor no te gano en qué? - cuestiona empezando a hartarse ante su actitud tan alegre y feliz, cruza sus brazos y Danny le da la espalda

\- En tener a mi chica - dijo sonriendo con misterio dándole aun la espalda a Dash

\- ¿Tu chica?- hablo completamente perdido

\- Sí, mi chica… y creo que sería bueno dejárselo claro desde ahora - explico Danny acercándose despreocupadamente al loker de Gregor para luego levantar un puño y darle un golpe en seco, dejándolo todo aboyado el loker 13

Dash abre sus ojos impresionado. Danny lo voltea a ver y sonríe sacudiendo sus manos con satisfacción.

\- nos vemos mañana Dash, iré a buscar un traje para el baile - dijo para luego dirigirse a la salida de los vestidores - pero antes ire a buscar a alguien... - pensó sonriendo como idiota de nuevo

\- ¿Sin ducharte o tan siquiera cambiarte el uniforme? - pregunta sorprendido - Y decían que yo estaba en las nubes por Paulina, bueno creo que Danny me gano. El no solo está en las nubes, está en otra dimensión por esa chica… solo que… ¿quién será esa chica? - penso confundido antes de suspirar y negar. Se encoje de hombros y decide seguir en sus asuntos - Este hombre sí que es raro...- murmuró sacando sus cosas para vestirse rápido e irse fe ahí antes de que alguien viera el golpe en el loker de Gregor

 _ **Mientras tanto por los pasillos...**_

\- Sam.. Ya deja de correr… ¡estoy cansado!- semi-grita un afroamericano jadeando

\- Pero.. Gregor… estaba ahí en la cafetería - dijo una oji-violeta intentando respirar también - ¿tú crees que nos haya visto? - pregunto recuperando la compostura

\- Pues … creo que de hecho todo el mundo nos vio - habla haciendo una mueca al recordar como todos los miraban con una cara extrañada antes de irse de la cafetería como si fueran un par de fugitivos

\- ¡Ay no!, ¿y crees que la haya leído ya?, Estaba a punto de acercarse a nosotros cuando te jale y salí corriendo contigo. Tal vez ya sabe lo que escribí y quería decirme lo que piensa y yo solo…- murmuro nerviosa

\- Me jalaste para huir de él, por miedo a que te rechace antes de tiempo…- continuo Tucker rodando sus ojos para luego bufar - Sam no creo que haya sido buena idea darle la carta el dia de hoy. Mira que jamás te había visto de esta forma, bueno por lo menos no de un chico diferente a Fenton. Siempre has sido fuerte y aun no me lo creo ¿es enserio que te gusta Gregor, o Eliot…. Bueno mejor dicho ese tipo falso? - cuestiono cruzando sus brazos molesto

\- Tucker no empecemos - gruño molesta por el insulto hacia Gregor - aunque tiene razón, fue una mala idea de poner esa carta en su loker, hoy - pensó angustiada.

\- Pero Sam.. Él es un …

\- No Tucker … ya es suficiente, no quiero escuchar más comparaciones de Gregor con Fenton y respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿acaso no es más que obvio?- pregunta con rabia

Tucker la mira enojado y rueda los ojos. Voltea y ve a lo lejos aún chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, con una mirada perdida, caminando con una maleta deportiva en su mano y llevando a un puesto parte de su uniforme de jugador de futbol americano.

Una sonrisa astuta se asoma por la comisura de los labios de Tucker y la mira de nuevo. Sam lo mira confundida y con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - pregunta molesta

\- porque creo que llegue a una conclusión que me parece muy divertida

\- no creo que quiera escucharla - hablo molesta y cruzando sus brazos, solo pensando en ignorarlo.

\- Entonces a ti te gusta Gregor y huyes de él y tal vez mañana igual lo hagas, y solo porque estas asustada de lo que pueda decirte ¿No? - pregunta sonriendo

\- Tucker… -gruño cansada para luego fruncir el ceño - Te lo acabo de confirmar hace menos de un segundo ... además ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu conclusión? - pregunta molesta

\- A eso voy Sam… bueno mi conclusión es que… entonces a ti no solo te gusta Daniel Fenton, estoy seguro que _lo amas_ , y lo digo porque si recapitulamos estos últimos días, tú has estado huyendo demasiado de él, por la misma razón, tienes miedo de encontrártelo y que te diga algo - dijo sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un premio

\- qué….?- susurro dispuesta a negarlo pero se detiene sabiendo que era ... verdad. Ella últimamente huía mucho de Daniel Fenton, pero era por razones bastantes vergonzosas para ella, ya que Daniel había cambiado de táctica y ya no la molestaba con bromas, ahora solo la acosaba cada vez que se la encontraba. - ¡TUCKER! - grita exaltada poniéndose roja como un tomate, aun sin saber por qué exactamente. Tal vez era por enojo, vergüenza o seria porque cada vez que la acosaba Daniel sentía como si le faltara el aire y su corazón se le salia del pecho.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, tú lo amas. Ni siquiera con la mención de Gregor te pones tan roja - burlo Tucker. Sam abre sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpea en la espinilla -¡Ay eso duele!- grito agarrando su pie y saltando de un lado a otro

\- ¡Y te va a doler más, si vuelves a decir, esas tonterías!- grito furiosa aun con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Refunfuñando choca contra algo duro. - ¡Auch!- se queja alzando la mirada solo para encontrarse un par de ojos azules sorprendidos y nerviosos. Ella parpadea un poco, procesando lo que estaba viendo. Queda estática y se queda observando aquellos ojos azul océano, tan hermosos que la hacen sentir un extraño cosquilleo.

Por otro lado Tucker sigue quejándose, hasta que voltea a ver a su amiga la cual está parada en medio del pasillo, teniendo sus manos en el pecho de aquel oji-azul que había observado antes caminar a lo lejos, mirando como hechizada los ojos azules de Danny, y este a su vez la miraba de mismo modo.

\- Si no tuviera este horrible dolor, estaría seguro de estar soñando - pensó Tucker observando la escena casi irrealista de Danny y Sam, que parecían estar a punto de besarse. Sonríe y cruza los dedos, casi rezando porque cualquiera de los dos diera el siguiente paso, pero para su decepción, Sam es la primera en reaccionar y se sonrojada dando unos pasos atrás separándose del oji-azul.

Tucker frunce el ceño ante esto y suspira algo molesto sabiendo que vendría a continuación. Otra especie de pelea en donde Danny se enojaría, por la distanciación (Rechazo de Sam) y como forma de desquite, se burlaría de ella y esta a su vez, le respondería empezando una discusión de insultos. Empezó a contar el tiempo algo resignado, pero para su asombro y el de Sam... Danny solo parpadea y sigue observando a Sam hasta que simplemente se sonroja.

\- Yo.. - habla Sam intentando disculparse y así evitar una pelea o mejor dicho, evitar escuchar palabras pervertidas que no necesitaba y mucho menos deseaba escuchar.

\- Lo…siento-o - interrumpe Danny.

Sam lo mira en shock y Tucker no puede evitar dejar caer su mandíbula un poco.

\- Que...?

\- Lo… siento-o… no me di cuenta ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto nervioso.

Tucker lo mira asombrado y después mira a Sam que no se lo acaba por creer.

\- ¿estás bien? - pregunto de nuevo aún más preocupado

\- ¿Eh?...Si?... y no… No tengo nada… - murmuro con duda despertando de su shock

\- ¡Qué bien! - dijo aliviado y algo rápido asustando un poco a Sam la cual retrocede un poco - Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo soltando su maleta por accidente. Esta se abre y la pequeña carta negra se asoma.

\- Diablos ha de haber algo mal en el aire - dijo Tucker antes de voltear a ver la maleta de Danny - ¡¿Que carajos?! - susurro abriendo sus ojos - ¿por qué la tiene la carta el?- se preguntó mirando de nuevo al oji-azul que ahora se rascaba la nuca con bastante incomodidad

\- Eh?... ¿Daniel? - intento decir Sam

\- Dime Danny, me gusta más así - interrumpe de nuevo y se sonroja al ver como Sam aun confundida solo parpadea y entrecierra sus ojos con sospecha

\- pero… ¿esto es una broma? - pregunto con duda, mirando a Tucker de reojo.

Tucker se encoje de hombros y mira también con desconfianza pero sobre todo curiosidad a Danny.

\- ¿Que? ¡no!, yo solo … ergg… Yo te estaba buscando … Sam - explico rápidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso pero a la vez bastante bien, pues por primera vez en muchos años, volvía a llamarla con su nombre normal y no con un apodo idiota.

Tucker solo lo mira, y analizándolo se da cuenta, los ojos de Danny brillan de una forma diferente al ver a Sam. Parecen más llenos de vida y de alguna forma esa mirada azul, no puede ocultar una felicidad inmensa y a la vez…. un sentimiento que solo lo podía comparar con lo que sentía él, cada vez que veía a cierta chica de cabello naranja y de apellido Fenton

\- ¿Así ? ¿Y eso para que sería? - pregunto Sam cada vez más confundida. Una parte de ella sentía un extraña felicidad al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado por Danny pero al mismo tiempo mucha desconfianza y miedo de caer en alguna especie de broma cruel de nuevo como cuando era una niña y se había dado cuenta que Daniel Fenton no era tan buena persona como aparentaba.

\- Es que…. Yo-o.. - intento decir poniéndose aún más nervioso - yo…

\- ¿Sera posible? - pensó Tucker, empezando a armar un plan. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Camino hasta donde estaban esos dos colocándose a un lado de Sam.

Sam frunce el ceño - ¿qué es? -pregunto empezando a cansarse, cruza sus brazos.

\- Eh…yo - vuelve a repetir Danny tímidamente, sonrojándose bastante.

Tucker intenta no reír y sigue observando silenciosamente, esperando saber que quiere decirle a Sam y cuál sería el mejor momento para intervenir y ayudarle.

\- Este no es el Daniel que conozco - pensó Sam observándolo con detenimiento - Parece un niño tímido, apunto de decir algo que al parecer no estoy dispuesta a escuchar…. hasta parece el niño tierno que… me gustaba…- pensó de nuevo sintiendo unas especies de mariposas en el estómago y un poco de nostalgia - ¡Ay Danny…! - pensó muriéndose por dentro de la ternura que le provocaba verlo actuar con tanta timidez y torpeza - Sam concéntrate, él es todo un actriz, un matón capaz de avergonzarse a sí mismo para después avergonzarte a ti - pensó de nuevo endureciendo su mirada y sintiéndose de alguna forma triste y decepcionada

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunta de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia

Danny la mira traga duro y suspira - lo que intento decirte es que…. Piensoquetueresunachicamuyespecialyyyhermosa... - dijo rápidamente tan rápido que ella no logro captar en mensaje.

\- ah…?

\- Sam creo que yo puedo explicarte, Danny vino a decirte que piensa que eres una chica muy especial y hermosa - interviene Tucker y Sam parpadea confundida - en pocas palabras te vino a dar un cumplido - hablo dándole un codazo pícaro

\- ¿Qué…?¿Es cierto eso ? - pregunto asombrada para luego sonrojarse al ver que Danny con movimientos torpes y de alguna forma adorables y tiernos, asentía - Oh… yo… wow, no me espere eso... - dijo sintiendo su cara caliente, caliente.

Tucker rio, y negó divertido, se acercó a Danny y teniendo ahora la oportunidad más grande de su vida lo toma del hombro

\- Y no creo que sea todo lo que quiera decir ¿o si Danny? - pregunta dándole un pequeño empujón.

Danny abrió sus ojos y volviendo a frotarse su cuello traga duro y asiente de nuevo, mira a Sam y al verla tan sonrojada y con la sorpresa en su mirada, Danny tartamudea y se sonroja aún más.

\- ¿y este era el matón que todos los días me molesta y me acosa? - se preguntó mirándolo otra vez con duda. Despues de un rato, se siente nerviosa pero aun con eso ella no puede evitar reír un poco por la reacciones de Danny

\- Danie… digo Danny… no sé qué te pasa pero… ¿enserio esto es una broma?, Porque si lo es, no es graciosa - dijo interrumpiéndolo para luego mirarlo a los ojos con algo de duda y luego diversión, intentando estar alerta para cualquier señal de una cámara oculta o algo por el estilo.

Danny se detiene y sintiéndose completamente torpe, voltea a otro lado - ¿Que me pasa? Se supone que esto no debería ser así. Debo actuar seguro, y no hacerle pensar que es una broma - pensó tragando duro para luego suspirar y cobrar valor. La mira y sin decir nada se acerca y le da un beso tierno en la mejilla. Sam abre sus ojos quedando en shock.

\- ¡¿Que rayos?! - grita mentalmente, empezando a sentirse dividida, entre la rabia y la desestabilización de todos sus sentidos por culpa de un cosquilleo agradable. Se sonroja tanto de ira como vergüenza y frunce el ceño. Está a punto de tirarle un golpe, pero Danny la observa con sus ojos azules completamente llenos de vida para luego darle una sonrisa feliz - ¿Qué le pasa?- pensó perdida en su mirada

\- Que… que…- tartamudeo cerrando sus puños medio enojada y nerviosa. Danny la sigue observando y toma el valor para acercar su mano y acariciar su mejilla. Sam queda congelada ante esto y no hace nada más que observarlo, esperando curiosa y muy pero muy nerviosa lo que podría hacer o decir.

\- Sam… yo… también te estaba buscando porque... quiero que sepas que me quiero disculpar contigo por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Enserio siento mucho haberte lastimado tanto con mis bromas, chistes y apodos. Te juro que cambiare... y quería que lo supieras antes de mañana, no quiero que tengas mas dudas o algún tipo de miedo hacia mí. Yo no te voy a volver hacer nada malo - juro arrepentido dejándola sin habla.

\- ¿Me pide perdón? - pensó parpadeando un poco - ¿Estará enfermo?, Tal vez tiene fiebre y delira, pero... ¡me dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡quien diablos se cree! ¿y a que se refiere antes de mañana?¿Acaso me quiere hacer una broma?¿Es un sueño?... Tiene que ser un sueño… - pensó abriendo un poco sus labios.

\- Yo… - intento hablar pero sus palabras simplemente no salían y uno de los dedos de Danny acariciaron son dulzura sus labios. Ella se sonrojo y de algún modo su mente se desconectó. - ¿Qué hace? ¡Es un completo atrevido! ¡Ya se paso! ¡¿Pero por qué no hago nada?! - volvió a pensar confundida aun mirándole en blanco.

\- Sam, yo…. esperare con ansias el día de mañana, eres un hermoso ángel, mi hermoso ángel gótico... mas de lo que merece cualquiera, mucho más… - murmura con dulzura Danny antes de apartar su mano con torpeza y dar unos pasos atrás sin apartar por ningún motivo su mirada de ella.

\- ¿Su ángel gótico? ¿Desde cuándo su ángel?, ¿desde cuándo me dice ángel?¿De qué habla? - pensó algo molesta tomando una tonalidad más fuerte de rojo. Tantas dudas y tantas dudas cruzaban por sus cabeza pero la impresión y el shock eran más fuertes que ella, que ni hablar podía. Solo lo observaba preguntándole con la mirada lo que no podía decirle en palabras, sin embargo Danny solo le vuelve a sonreír y toma su maleta para después retirarse por el pasillo derecho; sin decir más, dejándola con una mirada abierta de incredulidad, confusión, un sentimiento que ya no había experimentado desde pequeña y una sola pregunta en su cabeza

\- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! - pensó tan roja como un manzana. Ella mira a Tucker y este solo la mira con shock y luego sonríe

\- Sam…. no sé por qué pienso que se te confeso - insinuó después de un momento. Sam lo mira y en un arranque de rabia y vergüenza logra despertar su cuerpo del shock y sorpresa para luego tirarle un golpe; que por suerte (o milagro) Tucker esquiva, provocando que ella golpee sin querer un loker dejándolo aboyado.

\- ¡Cállate idiota! - grita furiosa empezando a caminar por el pasillo opuesto por donde se fue Danny. Con demasiadas preguntas rodándole por la cabeza

\- ¡Vamos Sam! ¡Es verdad! - grito corriendo tras ella - Te dijo que eres su Ángel...

\- Ya es suficiente, Tucker, no quiero que esto se lo digas a nadie, ¿entiendes?... qué tal si Gregor se entera y ya no quiere salir conmigo por las rarezas de Fenton - se excusó intentando mantener su mente estable.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que pienses aun en ese idiota?, Danny se te acaba de... -

\- ¡Tucker que no entiendes que ha de ser un chiste!, el nunca habla enserio... ni siquiera con sus ex -novias fue serio... yo... solo le dejare pasar esto, tal vez se golpeó con el balón o yo que se, no quiero pensar en el, ni en lo que acaba de pasar ¿de acuerdo? - pidió bajando cada vez su voz como si de alguna forma le doliera decir eso. Tucker solo la mira sorprendido y asiente resignado

\- Aunque tal vez yo sí sé por qué actuó así - pensó Tucker sonriendo un poco - y sería bueno estar seguro... - dijo caminando detrás de Sam la cual tenía una mirada perdida.

\- Todo ha de ser una broma como la de hace 6 años atrás. Siempre fue raro... pero despues de hoy no se que pensar... ¿esta loco tal vez? - pensó confundida y triste bajando un poco su cabeza intentando quitarse ese maldito sonrojo y queriendo dejar de sentir mariposas en el estomago - pero no sé porque me pongo así ... después de todo siempre fue un tipo inalcanzable y un maldito playboy, nunca se fijaría en mí sinceramente, y yo no tengo por qué volverme a hacerme falsas ilusiones - finaliza decidida levantando su cabeza, dirigiendose junto con Tucker a su última clase del día

 _ **Minutos más tarde**_

\- ¡No puedo creer que algún imbécil haya golpeado mi loker! - grita furioso un chico de cabello blanco, con lentes de sol caminado furioso por los pasillos - cuando sepa quien fue me las va a ... Pagar-ar - tartamudea antes de sacarse sus lentes y ver con sus ojos verdes su otro loker en el mismo estado que el de los vestidores - ¡Maldita sea, ¡¿a quién carajo le caigo tan mal?!- grita furioso acercándose- ¡Esos desgraciados, animales!- gruñe antes de meter su clave en el loker y abrir la puerta solo para ver como esta de caer al suelo - ¡Hijo de su*****! - grito furioso

\- Gregor está castigado - dijo apareciendo de la nada un hombre calvo y de playera de vestir azul

\- ¡Pero señor Lancer!

\- Pero nada, queda en detención todo un mes, por decir malas palabras y romper su loker - sentenció Lancer antes de irse y dejar a un Gregor rojo de coraje

\- Odio a todos - pensó furioso empezando a caminar con pasos tensos a su última clase

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Hola a todos, ok esta semana si que estuvo medio complicada y aprovechando que tengo por un momento la laptop de un primo subo este cap y de paso detallo algunos otros capítulos, de otras historias (Que felicidad me da eso :D )_

 _Mmm... bueno tengo que avisar sobre la historia tengo que decir que termine en una conclusión (mas bien me di cuenta) de que esta historia tampoco será muy larga y a lo mucho también serán unos cinco capítulos y ya xD ( ¡son muy poquitos! -y de nuevo el sarcasmo :v ),. Esto lo aclaro solo por si acaso_

 _En fin pasando a otro tema ...saludos a ..._

 _ **Kayako16:** Holiss, si es verdad que todo es una buena coincidencia, lastima que Sam no entiende ni que paso y Danny piensa que ya la tiene ganada xD, y sobre Danny como matón, je gracias por pensar eso, la verdad siempre me gusto verlo siendo el chico malo n.n Bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. y Saludos, lindo dia (Mañana, tarde o noche) :D_

 _ **Vicosaenz:** Holis, que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia y bueno lamento dejarte en la intriga, espero actualizar mas rápido (Eso espero :'v) Gracias por tu comentario y bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos y lindo día (Mañana tarde o noche)_

 _ **Alex:** Holiss! Gracias por el apoyo, que bueno que te gustara esta historia y enserio te agradezco por comentar, en verdad me sirve saber que opinan sobre esto y sobre todo (Y antes que se me olvide) gracias por el dato en el anterior one shot. Se me olvido por completo ese detalle, lastima que... bueno al ser, de otro país, pues ejemp... no sepa mucho sobre eso (Me disculpo por eso) aunque si lo pienso un poco mas hubiera sido interesante saber como seria en verdad la boda de Sam. Pero en fin aun así el dato me sirvió de mucho y ten por seguro que lo tendré muy presente en las demás historias o one shot que haga. Espero que te gustara este cap. y Saludos y lindo dia (Mañana tarde o noche)_

 _ **Janemba 988:** Holiss, que bueno que te gustara esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar y decir eso, espero que lo sigas pensando y una disculpa por tardar tanto y dejarte en intriga. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que te gustara el cap. Saludos y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Bueno a los demás lectores, espero que también les gustara el cap._

 _Saludos y lindo día_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


	3. ¿La invito al baile?

_***¿La invito al baile?***_

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…. En unas calles lejos de Casper Alta**_

\- Sam…-

\- ¡Basta Tucker. No quiero hablar de ello! - grito irritada caminando cada vez más aprisa

\- Yo no quería mencionar nada de eso - murmuro Tucker encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué quieres?, no has dejado de mencionar esa estúpida platica - gruño

\- O perdóname por preocuparme por lo que piensas o como te sientes - murmuro molesto cruzando sus brazos - yo solo quería saber ¿qué vas hacer? o más bien... ¿como se supone que llegaras al baile? - pregunto enarcando una ceja

\- No comprendo - dijo Sam deteniéndose también, ya que habían llegado justamente a la calle en que ambos se separaban para poder llegar cada uno a su casa

\- Por lo que se, solo citaste a Gregor en un lugar de la escuela ¿cierto? - pregunto de nuevo. Sam suspiro y luego quedo pensativa

\- Sí, Tucker es verdad. Supongo que llegare sola al baile - respondió con fingido desinterés - ¿por qué la duda?, ¿acaso tu no conseguiste pareja para el baile de nuevo? - burlo divertida

\- Claro que… - intento Tucker pero Sam le dio una mirada de _"no me mientas"_ \- bien no conseguí pareja de nuevo, pero …

\- Pero debiste pedirle a Jazz que te acompañara, no creo que hubiera dicho que no. Ella es muy linda… y

\- Igual que su hermano - intervino Tucker para luego reír un poco por la expresión de irritación de Sam

\- Cállate. Ya te dije que eso fue hace mucho… y pienso que es un idiota vanidoso, prepotente y… y…

\- Y te gusta pero no quieres admitirlo - dijo divertido

\- Es suficiente. Me largo - murmuro entre dientes antes de caminar para el lado derecho

\- ¡No, espera Sam! - grito Tucker

\- ¡No te voy a escuchar!

\- ¡Pero quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja de baile por lo menos hasta que llegue la hora de ir con Gregor! - grito como desesperado

\- Tucker no quieres gritarlo más alto, creo que no te escucharon ¡en Corea del norte!

\- Sam por favor - suplico haciendo un puchero. Sam suspiro frustrada mientras Tucker empezaba a considerar en arrodillarse

\- Bien… pero solo hasta que busque a Gregor…. Y no se te ocurra hacer de nuevo esos gestos, me están dando más miedo que ternura - murmuro molesta volviendo a caminar

\- ¡Te buscare a las 7:00 p.m. en punto!

\- Está bien - murmuro en acuerdo

\- ¡Y Sam! - grito, ella se detuvo y lo miro confundida

\- ¿hay algo más? - pregunto

\- Sí, sería buena idea que consigas un vestido de color azul

\- ¿Por qué llevaría un vestido azul? - cuestiono contrariada

\- No sé, solo tengo una corazonada - respondió Tucker guiñándole un ojo

\- Y dices que no te agrada Gregor - burlo, rodando sus ojos divertida

\- ¿quién dice que es para Gregor? - pensó dándole una sonrisa algo misteriosa - No me agrada, pero… como de todos modos no me haces caso, creo que es mejor darte un consejo - explico encogiéndose de hombros - Además sería bueno que lo sorprendieras. Le gustara mucho - añadió dando la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la izquierda mientras Sam lo miraba sorprendida

\- ¡Tucker!- grito logrando que el afroamericano se detuviera

\- ¿Si?

\- Lo haré - dijo dando una sonrisa agradecida - Gracias por el consejo, aunque eso no quita que seas raro - burlo antes de salir corriendo

\- Raro no … simplemente un buen amigo - murmuro Tucker sonriendo feliz - y esta no será la única vez que me lo agradezcas- pensó antes caminando - lo mejor será que podré cobrar todas esas apuestas por fin, pero primero tengo que confirmar con Jazz mis sospechas - murmuro metiéndose por unas calles con intención de llegar a cierto edificio con un letrero enorme que decía Fentons Words

 **Fentons Words**

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - grito Danny cerrando la puerta de su hogar de un portazo

\- Vaya, ¡esto es un milagro!, por fin mi hermanito llega temprano - dijo asombrada una chica de ojos azul y cabello naranja - ¿qué paso con tu entrenamiento? ¿se canceló o esta vez no tuviste ninguna nueva conquista en puerta? - pregunto de nuevo confundida

\- Jazz no exageres y no se canceló nada, simplemente quise llegar más temprano hoy eso es todo - murmuro sin su acostumbrada irritación para luego darle una sonrisa feliz

\- ¿Hermano te sientes bien? - pregunto Jazz empezando a preocuparse - Estas actuando muy extraño - explico entre cerrando sus ojos

\- Jazz por favor no empecemos. No quiero que nada me arruine este momento - hablo empezando a irritarse, para luego suspirar, mirar a un punto indefinido y sonreír como un idiota

\- Si, en definitiva estas mal, te llevare a un médico. Lo más seguro es que hayas comido por error el tocino verde que preparo mama - murmuro Jazz a punto de ir a buscar sus llaves

\- No deliro, simplemente estoy muy bien, pero como no quieres entender, será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto - dijo cansado apunto de subir por unas escaleras

\- Danny vamos… soy muy lista y por supuesto que entiendo…

\- No me digas… ¿Enserio entendiste? - cuestiono Danny mirándola sin expresión

\- Sí, entiendo que ya estás muy mal. Y como siempre te dije, todas esas salidas nocturnas ya te afectaron el cerebro. Estás haciendo y diciendo incoherencia. Me estás haciendo creer que no eres mi hermano menor. ¿Acaso eres un impostor o que fue lo que ocurrió para que digas que preferiste llegar temprano?, ¿por qué rayos querrías hacer eso de todos modos? Y… ¿qué momento te estoy arruinando?, ¡No comprendo nada! - grito con histerismo alzando sus brazos y respirando algo agitada

\- ¿Ya acabaste? - pregunto Danny mirándola con una ceja enarcada

\- No, aun me faltan más preguntas y …

\- Jazz Alto, deja de hacer eso… no necesito que me psicoanalices o psicoanalices la situacion… ya dije que estoy muy bien y no hay nada malo - dijo con algo de pausa intentando de algún modo calmar a su hermana

Jazz lo miro confundida y miro algo extraño en los ojos de su hermano parecía… ¿más vivo?, pero eso era imposible, la única vez que lo vio de ese modo fue cuando consiguió hablarle a esa niña oscura de ojos violetas. Espera un segundo… eso quería decir que…

\- ¿Danny hablaste con alguna chica en especial? - pregunto empezando a sonreír al ver que su hermano se quedaba como piedra mirándola con sus ojos bien abiertos

\- Y a esto me refería hoy en la mañana, ¿Jazz por qué siempre intentas meterte en mi vida? - cuestiono molesto colocando una mirada sin expresión

\- Por qué me preocupo por ti y lo sabes bien - respondió Jazz - además estoy segura que…

\- Que nada, simplemente ya es suficiente Jazz. No he pedido que te preocupes tanto por mí. Estoy bien y ya basta. No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir a buscar un traje para el baile - explico subiendo las escaleras provocando que Jazz enarcara una ceja y lo mirara confundida antes de sonriera de nuevo

\- ¡¿Entonces si es una chica?! - grito desde la planta baja mientras Danny que ya estaba arriba gruñía molesto y después suspiraba

\- ¡Si! - respondió llegando a la puerta de su cuarto

\- ¡¿Y quién es?! - grito de nuevo Jazz con la curiosidad carcomiéndole el alma

\- ¡Una persona que no tiene importancia! - grito molesto cerrando la puerta de un portazo

\- Bipolar - murmuró Jazz haciendo un puchero molesto - Ese Danny cabeza dura, siempre escondiendo lo que siente… Lo más seguro es que le importa mucho esa chica; pero para sacarle la información, será casi como querer meter un elefante al refrigerador. Estoy segura que es Sam la chica, pero... Espera… no puede ser. Danny busca un traje para el baile. El baile es mañana entonces… ¿el la invito al baile y ella dijo que si?, Eso es imposible. Sam no le diría que si tan fácil, antes pensaría que es una broma… entonces… ¿qué carajos está pasando? - pensó cada vez más confundida sintiendo una horrible jaqueca en su cabeza - ¡Ay hermano me vas a terminar matando con tantas dudas! - murmuro frustrada, antes de escuchar el timbre de la casa ella voltea y suspirando se acerca para abrir la puerta

\- ¡Tucker! - saluda mirando al afroamericano que al verla se sonroja un poco y balbucea algo ilegible - No esperaba verte aquí, ¿pasa algo? - continua al ver que el chico tenía una lucha interna con el mismo

\- Yo… eh? Si, Jazz yo… vine a hablar sobre algo relacionado con tu hermano y mi amiga - murmura nervioso

\- ¿Sobre Danny y Sam? - cuestiona asombrada antes de abrir la puerta más dejándolo pasar

\- Sí, sobre ellos dos - dijo Tucker entrando a la casa

\- Qué bueno, porque yo estoy que me lleva el diablo. No entiendo nada, pero será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto. Ahí nadie nos va a molestar - murmuro haciéndole una seña para que la siga. Tucker asiente y subiendo unas escaleras pasan por un pasillo y cruzan enfrente de una puerta color azul oscuro de donde solo se escuchaban maldiciones y cosas como **" _e_ _sto no_** **"** o **" _esto tampoco_ "**

\- Bien… ¿qué sabes sobre esos dos? - pregunta Jazz cerrando la puerta de su cuarto mientras Tucker algo incomodo solo se sienta en una silla

\- bueno, primero quiero saber ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que no entiendes nada? - cuestiona confundido

Jazz suspirando se sienta en la orilla de su cama y lo mira

\- No entiendo nada de nada. Danny está muy raro, ha llegado temprano y está buscando un traje para el baile, creo que eso explica lo que acabamos de escuchar y lo que se sigue escuchando - agrega señalando la pared de donde provenían gritos como **_"Diablos esto es ridículo"_** \- y luego eso de que su actitud feliz es por una chica de la cual su nombre es un misterio para mí, aunque estoy segura que es tu amiga Sam de la que se trata y si lo sé... no puede ser posible. Sam jamás aceptaría ir al baile con mi hermano - continua medio divertida riendo un poco

Tucker quedo estático y se removió aún más incomodo

\- Es imposible, Sam antes pensaría que es una broma de mal gusto ¿no? - hablo de nuevo un poco "divertida" intentando ocultarla tristeza que sentía por su hermano, pero al ver que Tucker no hacia ni un gesto de diversión, se detiene algo confundida - Tucker, ¿es verdad no? - pregunto empezando a sentir algo de preocupación y una extraña felicidad mezclada - ¡oh por todo lo…. !¿Lo hiso?, ¿ha aceptado ir al baile con él?, ¿Danny por fin tuvo el valor para invitarla? -preguntas y más preguntas venían a su mente y Tucker solo se limitaba a verla

\- Jazz..- intento

\- Ese Danny … Sabia que algún día lo haría. Sam siempre lo ha hecho feliz aun sin ser nada de él y ahora… wow... Con razón está de esa forma - dijo cada vez más alegre y emocionada - pero ¡por dios!, Si la va a llevar al baile sería bueno que le comprara algo, un pequeño detalle, no se tal vez… ¿unas flores? …. Tucker ¿qué clase de flores le gustan a Sam?, ¿los chocolates también funcionan? - pregunto mirando al afroamericano que ahora si estaba medio divertido

\- Bueno a Sam le gustan los tulipanes y sobre los chocolates… a Sam le gustan pero…

\- ¡Esta todo arreglado! ahora mismo le diré a Danny que …

\- ¡Jazz espera no puedes! - dijo alarmado colocándose en la puerta para evitar que la peli-naranja saliera

\- ¿Por qué no?, Danny la ha invitado es bueno que…

\- ¡Danny no la invito! - alzo su voz procurando que no lo escuchara el hermano de Jazz

\- Pero… entonces que...

\- Ese es el problema, creo que tu hermano esta confundido - explico

\- ¿cómo?, ¿acaso es otra chica?, pero…

\- No hay otra chica, y si es Sam con la que piensa Danny que va ir al baile

\- Entonces…. no comprendo - murmuro Jazz mirándolo confundida - ¿cómo es eso de que…. Danny piensa que va ir con Sam?

\- Te lo explicare, Sam quería invitar a Gregor al baile por medio de una carta, pero creo que metió la carta en el casillero de Danny por error y ahora piensa tu hermano que es a él a quien invito

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito

\- ¡Jazz no grites! - dijo alarmado

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite?!, ¡Danny va a terminar lastimado! - grito con histerismo y Tucker como reflejo le tapa su boca antes que continúe con su griterío

\- Jazz cálmate no va a pasar nada. Aun no estoy seguro si la carta la tiene tu hermano, aunque lo más seguro es que si la tenga, pero aun así tengo un plan. Si Danny tiene esa carta, y nos aseguramos que esta así de feliz por que acepta los sentimientos de Sam. Entonces quiere decir que solo tenemos que hacerle ver a Sam sus sentimientos por Danny. En pocas palabras podremos evitar un desastre y unir a esos dos sin que ninguno salga lastimado. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad… - explico empezando a relajarse al ver que Jazz se calmaba un poco

\- Mhujjhikfl - murmuro Jazz frunciendo el ceño señalando la mano en su boca

\- Ah sí, lo siento - murmura Tucker quitando su mano - ahora sí… ¿qué decías? - pregunta apenado

\- Estaba diciendo que esto terminara en desastre queramos o no, pero en fin…. Podríamos intentar ayudarlos, si es que en verdad mi hermano tiene esa carta - explica intentando mantener la calma - pero no veo la forma de saber eso, yo no vi que cargara nada más que su maleta de entrenamiento -explico cruzando sus brazos

\- ¿y donde deja esa maleta?, ahí es donde vi la carta - dijo Tucker algo ansioso

\- Bueno estaba en … creo que... Ugh la tiene en su cuarto - dijo intentando recordar - Tucker ¿por qué me miras así? -pregunta al ver que el afroamericano sonreía

\- Porque creo que tengo la forma de saber su Danny tiene la carta …

\- ¡Ah no! ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡yo no entro al cuarto de mi hermano, aunque me paguen! - dijo con horror

\- Vamos…. es su felicidad. Si enserio lo quieres y no quieres que salga lastimado lo harás - dijo sonriendo un poco. Jazz frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos negándose aun - bien pero después no te quejes de tener una cuñada como Paulina ¿que…. haces...?

\- Me convenciste con eso de la cuñada. Ya vuelvo - interrumpió Jazz apartándolo de la puerta para luego salir del cuarto

\- Que fácil - dijo Tucker liberando el aire contenido en sus pulmones

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde_**

Tucker estaba caminando por el cuarto de la peli-naranja, miro su tocador y alzo un lápiz de labios color rojo, sonrió un poco y estuvo a punto de tomarlo de no ser porque la puerta se abrió con brusquedad para luego ser cerrada del mismo modo por una Jazz con cara de trauma

\- ¡¿Jazz?! - pregunto Tucker algo asustado para luego verla preocupado y acercarse

\- Aquí está la carta… y ahora solo necesito jurarme nunca volver a entrar al cuarto de Danny - murmuro con horror

\- Y por qué dices…?

\- Solo diré… Danny es un completo desastre y estoy segura que entre todo ese reguero hay algo vivo - dijo molesta - enserio que compadezco a Sam, espero que logre quitarle esa mañana tan horrible a Danny. -susurro más para sí que para Tucker

\- Ja yo creo que si lo hará… no te preocupes Jazz

\- Bueno dejando de lado eso… ¿es esa la carta?, por poco me rindo y dejo la "misión" sin completar, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, creo que Danny guarda hasta un cadáver en ese cuarto - murmura estremeciéndose un poco

\- Jajaja que cosas dices Jazz - ríe Tucker antes de ponerse serio y ver la carta en sus manos - y sobre la carta si es y cómo supones, esto confirma que Sam si le dio la carta por error a Danny y él se confundió al no tener destinatario - explica señalando el nombre de Sam Manson hasta el final de la hoja

\- Entonces solo es una confusión… ¡Qué bien! - murmura sarcástica sentándose de nuevo con una mirada cansada - Tengo muchas dudas pero creo que será mejor solo saber ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado para hacerle ver a Sam que le gusta Danny?

\- Eso es fácil Jazz. Yo en todo el día no deje de mencionárselo, y bueno ella siempre pensó que era lindo, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta ese día que comenzó con sus bromas, pero aun así yo sé que lo quiere. La forma en que se miraron hoy cuando chocaron me lo dijo todo - aseguro

\- ¿Hoy se toparon? - pregunto de nuevo sorprendida - ¿fue antes o después de la carta?

\- Después… - dijo con simpleza Tucker

\- Y Danny no menciono nada de esto… ¿por qué no ….

\- No lo sé, creo que ya es el destino Jazz . Tal vez la suerte. Por eso tengo un plan, pero necesito que no se encuentren el día de mañana antes del baile. No quisiera que la única oportunidad que tenemos de unirlos se vaya a la basura solo porque las cosas se aclararon antes de tiempo - explico sonriendo al ver que Jazz más o menos comprendía la situación

\- Ok, entonces ¿cuál es tu dichoso plan?- pregunta algo confundida

\- Fácil… solo consistirá en dos cosas ….

 **Mansión Manson**

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Manson - saludo el mayordomo de la familia

\- Hola James … - saludo Sam dándole una sonrisa alegre que de alguna forma sorprendido al mayordomo

\- Señorita, ya está el almuerzo…

\- Si lo sé... pero no comeré después, tengo que ir a buscar un vestido de baile. Tal vez en el cuarto de vestidos que tiene mi madre encuentre algo …- explico antes de caminar rumbo a unas escaleras

\- Entendido Señorita - dijo el mayordomo un poco extrañado

\- James… - llamo deteniéndose por un momento mirando al mayordomo que no deja de verla con sorpresa

\- ¿Si, señorita?

\- No me diga señorita, sabes que me gusta que me llamen Sam. Es así de simple, no necesito esos formalismos. No soy ninguna princesa y estamos en el siglo XXI - hablo dándole una cálida sonrisa antes de seguir su camino

El mayordomo parpadeo un par de veces y luego negó riendo en voz baja

\- Es una chica muy especial - hablo una muchacha vestida de sirvienta con un plumero en la mano

\- Lo se Irene, es demasiado especial y viste... hoy tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos, parecía más feliz - señalo James sonriendo un poco

\- Si… Tal vez por fin ese chico Fenton la invito al baile - dijo Irene con una sonrisa

\- Ojala, ese chico siempre me agrado a pesar de lo que la señor…. Sam dijo, sobre sus bromas - susurro sonriendo

 ** _En un cuarto llenos de vestidos_**

\- Esto es enorme - pensó Sam mirando con asombro todos los vestidos que había ahí - ¿Por dónde comenzare? - se preguntó tragando duro, antes de caminar dentro del cuarto - Solo espero que no me pierda - pensó adentrándose cada vez mas

 _ **Unas horas más tarde**_

\- ¿Esta seguro que entro en ese cuarto? - cuestiono una anciana con sentada en scooter mirando a James

\- Sí, Señor….

\- James… soy la abuela Aida no lo olvides - dijo la anciana antes de suspirar y reír un poco - creo que mi nieta ya se perdió entre tanto vestido. Tendré que buscarla, pero antes… ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué entro ahí? -pregunto divertida señalando la puerta de madera

\- Bueno… La señorita menciono un baile - explico James con una expresión de tener ganas de decir algo mas

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿eso es todo ? - pregunto la abuela Aida con una sonrisa

\- En realidad no. La señorita se veía muy alegre y sus ojos brillaban con mucha vida, esa misma mirada que coloca cada vez que habla del señorito Fenton - explico el mayordomo

\- Ay mi nieta… Lo sabía esos dos terminaran juntos. Ya lo siento - dijo la abuela con mucha emoción - y cuando lo hagan habrá muchos que nos deberán dinero - rio la abuela antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y meterse en el - ¡Ganaremos!- dijo alegre antes de que la puerta se cerrara dejando al mayordomo con mucha emoción

\- ¡Si, lo haremos! - grito alzando su mano perdiendo un poco la compostura habitual y solo se escuchó las risas de la abuela Aida dentro del cuarto de vestidos

 **Fenton Words**

\- ¿Y bien Jazz qué opinas sobre el plan? - pregunto Tucker mirando a la peli-naranja que solo hacia una mueca

\- Algo simple pero creo que podría funcionar… solo espero que esos dos no se den cuenta de nuestras intensiones

\- No lo harán... Te lo aseguro- dijo Tucker sonriendo - y creo que ya es hora de que me vaya antes de que tu hermano me vea aquí… - dijo nervioso Tucker parándose de su asiento y dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta cerrada

\- Lleva más de tres horas metido en su cuarto gritando _**"anticuado," "esto no la impresionara"**_ , ¿y piensas que te vera? Esta demasiado metido en el baile de mañana - dijo divertida - Aunque creo que de hecho ya es un poco tarde, y solo para tener todo aclarado... yo me encargare de Danny y tú de Sam ¿bien? te veré mañana en el baile después de unir a esos dos despistados - dijo Jazz parándose también para luego darle una sonrisa cálida y más segura

\- Sí, nos vemos en el …. - dijo Tucker antes de analizar un poco sus palabras y quedar paralizado - espera…. ¿nos veremos después del baile? - pregunto nervioso y tragando un poco

\- ¡Claro!, oh pero… por su puesto el baile es de parejas y tú ya debes tener como pareja a otra chica ¿no? - pregunto con un poco de incomodidad y desanimo

\- ¿qué?, yo … no … yo… - dijo meneando sus manos con nerviosismo

\- Comprendo no te …

\- No , erg… Jazz yo no tengo pareja de baile en realidad, le dije a Sam que la llevaría al baile pero no es mi cita, solo la llevare y yo no tengo ningún problema con verte después. No tengo pareja de baile - aclaro rápidamente logrando que Jazz sonría

\- Entonces, señor Foley será mi pareja de baile por todo el resto de baile - dijo con ánimo para luego mirarlo algo nerviosa - bueno… si es lo que quieres. Yo tampoco tengo pareja - aclaro moviéndose un poco

\- Yo… - dijo Tucker con un tono chillón para luego aclarar su garganta - Jazz será un placer ser tu pareja de baile - dijo con un tono más tranquilo y menos nervioso, acercándose un poco a la peli-naranja que estaba un poco sonrojada

\- Bien entonces te veré…

\- ¡Jazz! Necesito tu ayuda femenina para…. ¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunta Danny entrando a la habitación sorpresivamente solo para encontrar a Tucker Foley demasiado cerca de su hermana y esta a su vez bastante sonrojada

\- ¡Danny ¿qué te he dicho de tocar?!- chilla Jazz sonrojándose mas

\- Nada… además esa es mi frase, pero bueno no me han contestado aun. ¿Foley que haces con mi hermana aquí en su habitación…. solos? - pregunta de nuevo frunciendo el ceño bajando unas corbatas que traía en las manos de varios colores

\- Eh?, yo…

\- Tucker vino a invitarme al baile … ¿hay algo de malo en eso Danny? - pregunto Jazz cruzando sus brazos, mientras Danny solo enarca una ceja y mira al afroamericano que tenía una cara de _"por favor no me mates"_

\- Como sea… Solo te advierto Tucker que si lastimas a mi hermana te mato y ahora … si no haces el favor de retirarte, necesito la ayuda de mi hermana para algunas cosas o más bien opiniones - dijo quitándose de la puerta dándole paso a Tucker

\- Si claro, yo me voy. Jazz nos vemos mañana - se despidió Tucker desde lejos pasando a un lado de Danny que solo lo miraba con seriedad - pero antes… deberías de elegir una corbata de color azul - dijo encogiéndose de hombros sorprendiendo un poco a Danny y Jazz - después de todo es su color favorito - murmuro por lo bajo para después retirarse, siendo escuchado por Danny que de alguna forma agradeció mucho el consejo y miro a su hermana enarcando una ceja burlón

\- Tu novio es muy raro Jazz - dijo medio burlón

\- **¡DANNY!** \- se escuchó el grito molesto de Jazz por toda la casa

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Ok ya casi no actualizo xD pero enserio lo siento no he podido ser mas puntual, y no se si lo sea aun :v (mucha tarea y luego esta computadora que medio va funcionando -.-*)

En fin espero que les haya gustado el cap. y Saludos a:

 _ **Kayako16:** Holiss, si es verdad la cereza del pastel Gregor y también es muy curioso si no fuera por el todo este embrollo no se hubiera armado xD. y ese Danny ahora bien preocupado, aunque no deja de ser malo, (solo un poco) con su hermana :v En fin muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te gustara este cap. (P.D: lamento tardar y no me eh olvidado de tu petición... espero que antes del viernes actualice la historia de Dan x Sam n.n) Saluditos y que pases un buen día (mañana, tarde o noche) :D _

_**Janemba 988:**_ _Holiss, y si es verdad son muy lindos esos dos, Tucker siempre sera el que les ayude y les de el empujón final (involucrando ahora a Jazz de paso xD) y sobre Gregor... bueno cuando se entere de la verdad, le hará la vida imposible a Danny (de paso a Sam) pero aun así no creo que sufran mucho n.n Y bueno... gracias por comentar que bueno que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este te guste también, y gracias por esperar, (tratare de actualizar mas seguido). Saludos y lindo día (mañana Tarde o noche)_

 _ **MomokoxBrick Kawaii:** Holiss, gracias por leer esta historia y que bueno que te haya gustado, (enserio que me alegra mucho en el alma *w*) y siento mucho dejarte en suspenso y no actualizar antes. En fin espero que te gustara el cap. y si espero actualizar mas a menudo (P.D: también pienso lo mismo de tu fic es lindo y tierno y me gusta como manejas a los personajes un montón, se parecen tanto a los originales :D) Saludos y lindo día (Mañana tarde o noche) _

_**princess-of-the-sandcastle:** Holiss, gracias por comentar y bueno que bueno que consideres esta historia perfecta para practicar español (gracias por pensar eso es muy lindo n.n) y bueno pues... sobre Gregor también lo he detestado (Es muy falso ese tipo XD). En fin espero que te gustara este capitulo y Saludos buen día (Tarde, Mañana o noche) (P.D: Bueno si tienes algún tipo de petición o duda sobre esta historia puedes decirme. No hay ningún problema, estoy en la mejor disposicion :D) _

_**Vicosaenz:** Holiss, no hay que agradecer, yo lo hago por que me gusta y por los lectores que les gusta también este tipo de lecturas (por las y los fans de DP) Eres muy amable, y gracias a ti por comentar, decirme eso tan bonito y motivarme a seguir (enserio te lo agradezco mucho) Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo de esta historia (de este cap. xD) y bueno Saludos y lindo dia (mañana, tarde o noche) _

_**Natdp:** Holiss gracias, que bueno que te gustara (muy lindo comentario también) y (de nuevo) lamento la tardanza. Espero que te gustara este cap. y claro que lo terminare, (aunque tarde un poquito n.n) lo haré y espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. Saludos y lindo dia (Mañana, tarde o noche) :D_

Bueno después de esos saludos quiero mandar también un lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche) a los demás lectores

Nos vemos en un próximo cap.

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
